The Playlist Stories
by uniqueimperfection
Summary: A collection of one-shots inspired by songs. Jake and Leah's love, friendship, hardship and more.


_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own the Twilight Series. I own a new wolf pendant though. _

_**Pixie's Note:**__ So while I was writing A Cinderwolf Story's next chapter I had this crazy idea about Jake and Leah. My friend came in singing a song that eventually got stuck into my head. I couldn't stop thinking of Jake and Leah and it was not helping me in any way with Cinderwolf. SO, Playlist Stories was born. None of these will be in order…They're just about Jake and Leah. A Bunch of One-Shots inspired by my music. _

_READ AND REVIEW!!!_

_**Song Inspiration: **__She's Got a Boyfriend Now by Boys Like Girls _

_**READ AND REVIEW!!! OR ELSEEEEEEEE**_

_**

* * *

**_**The Playlist Stories **

**001 : She's got a boyfriend now. **

**

* * *

Backstory:** _It's been 7 years since the Battle against the Volturi. Jacob has been living with the Cullens in Alaska but now they're on the move again. Leah has been going to college in Washington for the past two years. Jacob gave her the alpha position 6 years ago when Jacob first moved, but when Leah decided to go to College, so did the rest of the guys. Seth, Quil and Embry are all attending college with Leah but only a year bellow her. Leah is moving to Ohio to finish her Law School and Embry is going with her. Embry and Leah have been dating for the past three weeks. This is what happens when Jake reads a letter from Leah and he wishes things are different as he remembers the times he's had with Leah._

_

* * *

_**Jacob's POV**

I was in the middle of the living room, sprawled across the couch enjoying a cool day in Alaska. I got used to it, the cold but not being away from home. It was our last day of being in Alaska. The Denali's moved out a week ago. I wasn't upset about moving, I was used to it in some weird way anyway.

"Hey mutt, this came in the mail for you. Good thing it came before we left. Wouldn't want to miss your precious mail from a certain female wolf now would you?"Blondie teased dangling the envelope in front of my face. I opened my eyes to see Leahs handwriting. So blondie wasn't lying at all. I was about to take it when she made a quick run to the other end of the room.

"You are too slow, Black." She mocked yet again. I glared at her holding out my hand. I knew the letter was from Leah, hell she sent me mail every week until the past three weeks happened. Last letter I got from her said she had exams and she was happy we were moving so my ass wouldn't freeze. I sent her a reply to it all that but for three long fucked up weeks, I didn't get anything.

I remember what Leah told me before I moved away. I was seventeen back then she was turning 20 in a month. I was going to miss her birthday so the day before we were moving I told her I would spend the entire day with her. I planned an entire picnic at First Beach, after we watched the sunset we went for a run, then ended up in our favorite clearing. We talked a lot that night.

We walked through memory late a few times, talking about the good days and the bad. Then we got a little sentimental talking about the future. I couldn't imagine not having Leah around then, I still can't and I've been away from her for six years. I only came down during Christmas. One day out of the 363 days I spent with the Cullens. I spent one day running to La Push for Christmas and the other running back. I only made it in time to see everyone at the Christmas party. Stick around for a few hours catching up and once it was over I had to run and take a plane back to Alaska.

The last night I was in La Push was important. We were sitting in the clearing, talking. I gave her the alpha position that night, she didn't want it but she knew she had to take it for the sake of the pack. She was going to make a goddamn good leader and I told her that. I wanted her to come with me, I asked her and I told her the entire pack could come with. She said no to that.

I remembered the look on her face, she had the look of an angel but the Angel wasn't jumping for joy she was sad but she knew she had to smile.

She looked at me, with sincere eyes. We locked eyes and I couldn't help but feel some warm feeling growing in me. It felt wrong but at the same time it felt perfect.

"You know Jake, Alaska isn't that far. You can come down during the holidays. Maybe we can even come up there sometime. "She looked at me, her brown eyes dazzled me so much that I think a vampire would be jealous of Leah's dazzling eye. "Everything's gonna be alright."She added before she leaned back, looking up at the night sky above us. "It always ends up being ok in the end. Either way. Besides, the Culleech clan should keep you company. Heard Emmett bought a PS3 for the trip. Rock band too. Should be fun to play. Oh and Nessie should be growing up pretty soon though I'm sure she's already smarter than I am." Then she giggled.

Leah Clearwater rarely giggled, not lately either. Leah changed after the Volturi battle. It took six months but she changed, she was a better person. I think she finally accepted her job, accepted her life and dealt with it. We talked about it for a long while she knew it was for the better.

"I'll miss you Jake. I really will." Leah spoke up breaking me from my stare. I smiled, wrapping my arms around her and pulled her close to me.

"I'll miss you too Lee-Lee."I whispered as I kissed the top of her head. We stayed like that until she fell asleep. I carried her home, taking her up to her room before placing her gently on her bed. I smirked at the sight of Leah sleeping peacefully. I couldn't help but feel sad to be leaving. I felt like I was leaving a part of me behind, I just didn't know how true that was.

After I said goodbye to Seth and Sue I said goodbye to the rest of the pack and my dad and whoever else I needed to say it to before I headed for the Cullens. They were waiting for me; it was almost sunrise by that time anyway. I got in the car with Nessie,Bella and Edwardo and after that we drove away. All I heard as we drove was a chorus of howls from all of them. In my mind I just reminded myself I was going for all the right reasons and just like Leah said, Everything's gonna be alright.

"Oh now you definitely have to read this, mutt." I heard Blondies voice and I snapped out of my stroll down memory lane. I forgot she still had Leah's letter in her hand but this time she was reading it.

"Give me that!" I yelled as I lunged at her grabbing the letter out of her hands. She didn't even defend it or try to keep it away from me.

"She read it all already." Edwardo spoke up answering my upcoming thought on why the hell did she just hand it to me.

"Right now can I have privacy?"I asked almost complaining. I looked at them, they weren't moving. "Alright plan B." I finally decided as I headed up to the room I used to sleep in. Nessie was out with Bella so I pretty much was just stuck with just Blondie and Edwardo. Everyone else was hunting, or shopping. I'm surprised Barbie didn't go shopping, would've been nice to have the place all to myself but she and Edwardo were too busy packing up all the cars for our departure tonight.

I growled when I noticed the letter in my hands had a rip down the middle. Probably from when I snatched it from blondie. I growled, but sighed. I needed tape, piece the letter back together then read it.

I scrambled to my feet, looking through drawers of supplies for some tape. It took me five minutes to find one, under the bed. How it got there I don't even know. I pieced the letter back together and made sure I did it right. I smirked, marveling at my accomplishment. Jacob Black is good.

If Leah was around she would've laughed at me right about now. She did back when we were in High School. It was the summer before my freshman year and her senior. It was Leah's birthday party. Sam and her were still dating, I still hated Sam Uley for dating Leah Clearwater. Hell every guy hated Sam fucking Uley.

I was sitting with Seth and Embry talking about how we would pay to see Sam Uley get run over by a huge truck and off the face of the world. I, like the rest of the guys standing in this room minus Seth, had a crush on Leah Clearwater. But I was the bestfriend, not the boyfriend. I heard Leah giggling, I see her with Rachel and Rebecca, my sisters and Sam Uley. He was standing behind her, chin resting on her shoulder and arms wrapped around her waist. I wanted to be that guy. I wanted to be the one holding Leah, making her giggle giving her kisses, be her everything.

"Alright it's time to open presents Lee."I heard Harry Clearwater call out to his daughter. "Everyone gather around!"He called and we all headed to the living room where all the gifts were placed on the table. She opened the gifts one by one, laughing, smiling at every single one of them. She thanked the person who gave her the gift before moving on to open the next. There were four boxes left. Sams, Seths, her parents and Mine. She glanced at the four before opening Seth's first. Kid wrote her a poem and made her a turquoise dream catcher. I'm guessing Sue and Harry helped him make it. It was too good of handy craft work for the kid to do at a young age. Seth then explained it, said it was to keep all her bad dreams away and the good to stay forever.

She opened Sam's next. He gave her a necklace with a heart pendant. Wrote some stupid letter about how he loved her, kissed her and every girl in the room went 'aww' and every guy groaned wishes we were Sam Uley and Seth just mumbled how gross it was.

She opened mine next. Embry took the idea of carving her something, Sam got her a necklace, Seth the dream catcher and every other person in the room bought her something Leah liked. All the ideas were basically stolen, except mine. She didn't read the card first like she did with the other ones. She opened the box and pulled out an anklet I made for her, it came with a bracelet that had J&L engraved on the wood and on the back said BF. I meant It in more ways than one. I knew leah caught the drift and probably Sam too who glared at me after he saw it. She slipped on the bracelet on her wrist before she took out my card. I ripped the that morning. Didn't mean to but it happened so I grabbed some tape and taped it together. Leah laughed when she saw my handy work. "Jacob Black did you rip my card?" She asked in a teasing voice.

I could only laugh before shrugging, "Thought it showed my crafty skills." I answered as I watched her read my entire letter. It was a full page long telling her how she was my bestfriend. I wrote to her everything I could possibly write without telling her I loved her. She broke out in smile before she placed the letter back in the envelope and stood up. I stood too, knowing she was going to hug me like she did to the rest of them. "Thank you, Jake." Was all she said and she kissed my cheek before pulling me into a hug. We stayed like that for a minute. It felt longer, hell I wanted it to be longer. I didn't pretend everything was alright back then, I knew it was alright. She knew it was too, until everything else happened.

I sighed as the memory passed me. I slumped back down to the bed as I began to read the letter.

_Dearest Darlingest Jacob Black. Yeah I said it, feel happy I'm in a bright mood writing to you. Anyway, I'm keeping this letter a bit short now, I think. I have exams I should be studying for. Everyone's still doing alright. We miss you. Oh and Paul's planning to pop the question to Rach, you might want to come down the La Push before they tie the knot. Rach said she would understand though if you don't make it to her wedding. Imprint duty calls twenty-four seven so she knows. I don't but she does. Still haven't imprinted either. Seth hasn't but he's dating a nice girl from the College he goes to. I think her names Annaloise. We just call her Lo. Like Low. Haha I know weird nickname but you call me Lee-Lee and everyone calls me Lee minus you know who. He and Emily are having a kid. Crazy I know but I don't care anymore. I know, me not caring? Yeah right but uh things changed. I guess I'm learning to accept that fact. I'm learning to accept the fact your officially the Culleeches dog but hey, As long as you're damn happy I am too. The packs doing great. We still run patrol together, except maybe this months going to be the last time we will be. I'm leaving Washington to go to Ohio. I'm going to finish my Law stuff there. Just need to get away from La Push ya know? Lucky you, you did it six years ago. I'm still unsure if I should but I'm doing it. I'm going to miss this place a whole lot. Probably not as much as I miss you though. I miss you, Jake. I do. Sorry I didn't write the past few weeks, things came up. Not bad stuff but exams. Been studying for it the past few weeks to focus. But there's something too. Uh no idea if you still talk to Embry, last time I asked he said you two don't. But he and I are dating now. Yeah I know Embry? Really? Yeah well he asked me out on a date a few months back. Remember I told you someone asked me out, just wouldn't say who, yeah it was Embry. We've been officially together for three weeks now. He's coming with me to Ohio. We're getting serious and I'm taking your advice on taking chances. Embry hasn't imprinted, I'm hoping he won't but heh we'll see. So far it's been good. Am I in love? No clue. Last time I was in love the guy left me for someone else. Sad fairy tale story really hah. But you know that. Anyways, I should be cutting this short. I have to study. I'll give you a call next week to see how you're doing in wherever the hell you guys are going to. I miss you, Jake. More than you can imagine. We all do actually. Well I'll talk to you soon. Safe trip! Don't be the reckless idiot I know you can be. I love you, Jacob Black. _

_Forever and Always,_

_Lee. _

_PS. Seth heard Emmett has rockband! You should make a band called the Renegades . _

_PSS. Embry says he's taking care of me so don't worry. Even though technically I'm taking care of everyone._

_PSSS. Quil says you still owe him 50 bucks. And you owe your dad a visit! Billy wants you to come over this Christmas and stay till New Year. He even says hell bring the entire Cullens here for the holidays. We miss them, sorta. Heh. _

_PSSSS. My birthday's two weeks from now. Would be nice if you called the day of my birthday instead of two weeks later. Just reminding you since I miss you enough to remember to call the day of your birthday! Yes I'm scolding you Jacob Black. _

_PSSSSS. I don't know if this is even right to have so many PS stuff but just wanted to say I _

And that was all she wrote. The end of the note was cut off. It was scribbled off that I couldn't even tell what she was intending to write. I would have to call her later and ask. After reading that letter, I knew I missed home. I missed everyone, especially Leah. Then it hit me. Leah had a boyfriend. Leah was dating. Leah was dating Embry fucking Call. I felt tense, angry, confused, jealous, I felt everything but happy.

"Fuck."I groaned lying back on the bed. I thought I could go to La Push, see Leah and everything would be alright. But now, she had Embry to remind her everything was going to be alright. I had Ness, but the old love pull wasn't like it was six years ago. Hell it felt like my heart was torn into pieces the day I left La Push. I felt half empty half the time but everytime I was with Ness a part of the emptiness was filled, just not completely. I guess I was distracted enough to forget that feeling until I fall asleep.

I want to run to wherever Leah was, see her beautiful smile hear her laugh. Talk to her for more than an hour, maybe go to our favorite clearing and talk under the moonlight and stars like we used to. Maybe even race each other even though I knew she would beat me no matter how hard I tried. Maybe even hold her close, kiss her, let her take my breathe away.

"Shit. I can't think about this. Not about Leah. Not again."I groaned as I rolled over onto my stomach. It wasn't the first. Everytime Leah sent me a letter I felt that way. But now it was different, My Leah Clearwater had a boyfriend. Embry Call was her boyfriend. One of my best guy friends had to take the girl away. Then again, I practically handed her to him when I left.

I remember telling myself I would tell Leah how I felt when she and Sam broke up. But Bella came in the picture, Leah changed, Everything changed. Nothing went as planned, things really fucked us all up. Now she has a boyfriend and all I have is a rock band.

"You should tell her how you feel." Edwardo interrupted my thoughts.

Stupid mindreader fucking with me again. "I imprinted remember? Or do you want to get rid of me so much you want to fuck with my words and twist them?"

"I think Renesmee knows what she wants of you. It isn't love she wants, she wants someone to care for her. Someone she could depend on like you are to Leah. My daughter deserves love in the freest of forms, and you have found love with Leah Clearwater have you not? You think about Leah quite a lot more than you think of Renesmee." Edwardo pointed out, leaning casually against the doorframe.

I rolled my eyes as I looked at him "Yeah coming from the guy who wanted to rip every organ out of my body the day I imprinted. I can't. Nessie's my imprint. She's my soulmate."

"Soulmates are found by chance when you know what love is. Nessie does not know any form of love but brotherly love. She sees what true love is but she wants it love at first sight with fireworks bursting in the air and music playing." Edwardo explained, I never knew that. So Nessie doesn't feel that firework with me? What the hell.

"Didn't that happen when I saw her?"I asked as I sat up from the bed.

"No not quite."He answered, looking at me sadly. Fuck pity.

"I hate when you're right."I groaned as I laid back down the bed. We were silent for a few minutes that was before another scent hit me, Isabella Swan. My former flame.

"Are we all ready to go?"Bella asked coming in the room. Her arms wrapped around Edwards waist. That way I wanted her to hold me once. The way I still want Leah to hold me.

I fresh scent hit the hair again I sat up looking at my beautiful imprint. "I'm ready to go. Are you, Jake?" She spoke in her melodic voice. It was like a bird singing me songs.

I tucked the letter into my pocket and nodded. "Yeah, ready to go Bells."I nodded before wrapping my arm around a fully grown Nessie. "How was the hunting?" I asked as we followed Edwardo and Bells to the garage where the cars were.

"It was good. How was your day?"My imprint beamed happily. When she was happy, I was happy.

"Could've been better." I answered, shrugging keeping my eye on the way we were going instead of looking at her like I usually would. I avoided looking at her. She can see the truth.

"It's okay to look at me,Jake. I know, You miss her." Nessie spoke up in a soft calm voice. I felt shocked but it wasn't anything new. She knew I missed her, doesn't mean she knew the other things.

"Who? Leah? Nahh. Just got a letter from her that's all."I shook my head as I kissed the top of her head.

"It's been three weeks since she last wrote to you. You shouldn't be torn about it."Nessie pointed out as she and I arrived in the garage. Everyone was loading up the cars, Alice was still trying to fit her new bags in the trunk of the cars.

I opened the door on the passenger side of my car for Nessie. The car resembled my rabbit, but it wasn't the same. I missed driving the old Rabbit. I shook my thoughts as I shut the door and got in on the drivers seat buckling up.

"Jacob, what is it like to experience love at first sight?"Nessie asked, as I got my seat belt settled.

"Doesn't exist. It's lust."I answered almost hurriedly as I stuck the key in the ignition.

"Did you feel lust towards Leah when you met her?" She asked innocently. Something about the tone of her voice made me tense, but in a brotherly overprotective way almost. I looked up at her, to see her eyes gleaming at me, waiting for my answer. It's like she was happy she met someone but she doesn't know what the feeling quite is.

"We were kids probably I was three, I thought she was pretty. Then thought she was pretty awesome for kicking Paul's ass in the playground when I was a kid. The whole world froze when she smiled at me. I got shy every time I saw her." I answered keeping my eye on her as I recalled the brief memory. I didn't want to remember any more, It would just make me miss Leah Clearwater even more than I already do.

"I see." Was my imprints answer. I looked up at her curiously, seemed like she was day dreaming while she was looking out the window.

I realized I tore me and Leah apart, we fought and argued because I was so blinded by being in love that I wanted to save the girl from destroying herself. Bella was a distraction when Leah pushed me away. When Leah started to want to talk to me, I was the one pushing her away because Bella needed me. I didn't realize Leah needed me too. I want Leah to take me back to where it all began. The first time we met, the first time we became best friends, the days we spent together laughing and joking around. I wanted to go back to the time before all the crap happened, before the wolf legends, before Sam Uley. Back in time when the entire world felt right. Where Leah and I were just kids again with no problems. When the world was dealing Leah and I the right cards and everything was alright.

Now, she was just so far. She's got a boyfriend now and I'm wishing everything was gonna be alright.

I'm 23 now and more invincible than ever. I figured out the world and how it works. I don't have Leah next to me to tell me everything's gonna be alright. Instead Renesmee sits beside me. Her flawless skin, brunette curls, beautiful face, perfect petite figure. She was beautiful but I knew she was no Leah. Maybe Edwardo was right, maybe I loved Leah. Maybe Nessie didn't love me and I didn't love her the way I thought I did. When she asked me about how first love was like it made me wonder if she met someone. I tensed up but I wasn't as uptight as when I found out Leah Clearwater had a boyfriend and his name was Embry fucking Call.

All the cars began to flood out the garage. My car was second to the last, I was followed by Carlisle who wanted to make sure we had everything. We were heading to some unknown place again. Leah has a boyfriend now and all I have is rock band. I thought I was in love and living the life with my soulmate but I guess not. My soulmate was in La Push dating Embry Call. I guess nothing really is alright, nothing ever goes as planned. She's going to be in Ohio and I'm going to be on the road. Driving to some unknown place and who knows what I'm going to be up to next. I wish I could turn this car around, head to the airport and go back to La Push before Leah leaves for Ohio. Tell her I love her, I've loved her all 20 years of my life since the day I laid eyes on her.

I wish I could rewind back time and make everything right, but it's too late now. She's already far gone. She's got a boyfriend now.

* * *

_**Pixie's Note:**__ Quite a long one-shot. But That's it. Leah Clearwater's got a boyfriend now and Jacob Black only has rockband. xD _

_Yes Nessie found someone else, Nahuel. She only loves Jake as a brother. Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Nessie, Edward they all know, Bella doesn't. Jake loves Leah. Leah loves Jake. They both didn't tell each other. Leah's dating Embry. Embry likes Leah. _

_And yes for those of you wondering, Leah was making a confession at the end of her letter. She scribbled it out super hard so Jake wouldn't see it. (I make circles until the entire thing is blacked out on my letters so its possible to do this.) What she said? Is up to you ;] _

_Review my lovely readers. Review. And I might write more Jake/Leah one shots. Now I'm off to write A Cinderwolf Story. :] _

_Oh and excuse my horrible mistakes on this. I will fix it soon. :] _


End file.
